The Red
by DarkMistress950
Summary: Songfic: 'The Red' by Chevelle. Jak loses control in the city streets.


The Red  
  
Um.....I've always like this song and I thought it went well with my little story idea. It's kinda...morbid...though  
  
Warnings: Songfic; violence  
  
Disclaimer: I admit....I lied...*sigh* I don't own Jak and Daxter. *mumbles* I don't own Chevelle, either, but I'm not even sure if I spelled that right. O_O So ah...don't sue me....all I have to offer is this box that poses as a computer and maybe I can find some lint in my pockets....maybe!  
  
~lyrics~  
  
Actual Story  
  
____________  
  
The Red  
  
~They say freak~  
  
Jak ran through the city streets, pushing people out of his way.  
  
~when you're singled out~  
  
A bullet whizzed past his ear and another grazed his arm.  
  
~the red~  
  
A group of guards blocked him from the front and fired at once.  
  
~well it filters through~  
  
Another bullet struck his chest. He could hear screams behind him as innocent bystanders were mowed down by the stream of bullets.  
  
~so lay down~  
  
Dark eco surged through his bloodstream. He could feel it. Daxter hopped down from his shoulder and hid.  
  
~the threat is real~  
  
He screamed in pain and grasped his head with both hands as it took control, leaving no room for reason. His skin, eyes, and hair changed. Electricity flowed around his thin form.  
  
~when his sight~  
  
Dark Jak's opal-like eyes seemed to pierce into the guards' very souls  
  
~goes red again~  
  
He ran towards them, claws extended into the air  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
His right hand ripped through flesh  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
The nails on his toes tore into a guard's chest as he kicked off of him  
  
~this change~  
  
The guards started screaming into their intercoms for help  
  
~he won't contain~  
  
Dark Jak smirked at their futile attempts to live and did not hesitate to spill their blood.  
  
~slip away~  
  
Four cruisers hovered above him and fired their guns.  
  
~to clear your mind~  
  
He leaped up and dug his hand into the metal body. The electric eco spread throughout the vehicle and killed the two drivers.  
  
~when asked~  
  
He jumped between two cruisers, his hands outstretched. Electric shocks passed rapidly through the guards.  
  
~who made it show~  
  
As he pounced to the last vehicle, he caught sight of the palace. The rage inside of him exploded and he wrapped his hands around the two guards' necks, unleashing the eco into their bodies directly.  
  
~the truth~  
  
Dark Jak threw both bodies onto the pavement below.  
  
~he gives into most~  
  
He dropped down and began to run again. Thick purple blood stained his chest.  
  
~so lay down~  
  
Now, as he ran into people, they were thrown roughly into walls.  
  
~the threat is real~  
  
Electricity shot up from his body. He didn't mean to!  
  
~when his sight~  
  
A loud explosion rocked the air around him as a zoomer blew up, taking three more with it.  
  
~goes red again~  
  
He knew he couldn't stop! The hideout wasn't far...  
  
~so lay down, the threat is real~  
  
He continued to dodge bullets and turned onto a new street. There were no guards here yet.  
  
~when his sight goes red again~  
  
He ran towards one of the ditches. If he could leap over it, he'd be okay. People ran in many different directions. Right, left, forwards, towards him. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. Even if the guards were right behind him, there was no way they'd get a clear shot.  
  
~So lay down, the threat is real~  
  
He could feel himself falling. He tripped over one of the ledges and stumbled forwards. Damn these old streets!  
  
~when his sight goes red again~  
  
He fell right into the ditch!  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
He landed with a sickening thud.  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
His leg slammed into one of the pipes, snapping the bone in half.  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
A shrill cry of pain filled the air.  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
The eco numbed him and his rough breathing was all that could be heard...until the guards ran into the, now vacant, area and began their search.  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
He crawled under a bridge and his anger began to reside as he rested there.  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
The eco was leaving his body.  
  
~seeing red again~  
  
He bit his lip to keep from screaming. He couldn't give away his position.  
  
~seeing red~  
  
His black eyes turned blue, white hair-blonde.  
  
~they say freak~  
  
He buried his head into his knees and sobbed quietly to himself.  
  
~when you're singled out~  
  
All those lives lost in an instant because he couldn't control this....this thing!  
  
~the red~  
  
A group of soldiers ran over the bridge, shouting. They didn't know where he was. He was safe.  
  
~it filters through~  
  
Daxter scurried into the ditch and under the bridge to sit beside his friend. They were safe. Mission complete. Daxter curled up on Jak's shoulder and tried to comfort him. Jak smiled sadly, stood, and crawled out. The guards were gone. Carefully, they snuck back to the hideout where they would be able to rest.  
  
******  
  
Okay...that's it! ^_^ My first songfic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I dunno....I thought they fit together. lol, anywaaaaaaaaays.....please review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
